


Gelanggang

by lykophos



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykophos/pseuds/lykophos
Summary: (nomina; kata benda) lingkaran yang mengelilingi.Sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek yang berkisar pada kehidupan sehari-hari para idola yang terkadang dilupakan kodratnya sebagai manusia.
Kudos: 4





	1. Fanaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... sebuah latihan menulis kembali, anggap saja drabble desember; akan berjuang untuk menulis minimal satu short fic/drabble per satu hari...
> 
> Rawan OOC (Out of Character). Miss-typing. Humor Garing. Kadang malah gak nyambung, AKU MENCOBA GUYS.... /rebahan

Oohara Sora adalah salah satu sosok yang konstan dalam kehidupan Arihara Morihito dalam kurun waktu hampir enam tahun terakhir. Laki-laki yang mengisi hari-harinya sejak masa remaja dan sosok yang namanya terpahatkan pada hati Arihara Morihito semenjak empat tahun terakhir.

.

Tapi, jika ditanya apa yang membuat seorang Arihara Morihito menuliskan nama Oohara Sora di dalam hatinya, ia pun tak bisa menjawab.

Ya, Arihara Morihito _tidak bisa menjawabnya._

.

Yang pertama kali terlintas diingatannya ketika ia mencoba menggali-gali kenangannya untuk menemukan alasan _mengapa_ adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Lewat sebuah alunan melodi yang menyuar, menelusup hati, kala pertama pendengarannya menangkap lantunan nada itu. Sebuah lagu yang membawanya keluar dari pemikiran sempitnya, bak palu godam, meremukkan pondasi yang sebelumnya sudah tersusun rapi dalam otak dan ketidaksadarannya.

Oh tapi, itu bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, bukan kalau berbicara arti dari pertemuan sendiri adalah saling bertatap muka secara langsung tanpa ada benda perantara lain.

Tapi patut diakui olehnya, lantun melodi itu berhasil membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya _penasaran_. Seolah-olah alunan nada itu adalah sebuah pemantik, menyulut api, membakar sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui, di dalam dada.

.

Mereka bertemu pertama kalinya saat bunga sakura bermekaran. Lengkap dengan _gakuran_ yang membalut tubuh dan kenaif-an bocah-bocah sekolah menengah pertama yang baru menginjak remaja awal.

Awal pertemuan mereka tidak romantis, mungkin. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali sosok itu sebagai Oohara Sora, seseorang yang sudah menyita banyak tempat di otaknya. Ia tidak akan mengelak bahwa sebelumnya ia tidak menduga Oohara Sora adalah _Sora_ , remaja awal dengan rambut coklat terang, sedikit acak-acakan, tubuh mungil (kecil, tidak salah kan, kalau dia ingin mendekap?), dan senyuman secerah matahari yang bersinar.

_(Jadi tolong, jangan salahkan dia kalau dia terkejut, bahwa Oohara Sora dalam realitanya, beribu kali melebihi ekspetasinya sendiri.)_

.

Merah muda masih menyepuh wajah Morihito dikala ingatan bagaimana Oohara Sora memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang, disusul dengan teriakan " _OOHARA SORA?!_ " serta sebuah sebuah eksklamasi " _AKU PENGGEMARMU!_ " yang keluar begitu saja, tak terduga, dari bibirnya sendiri. Memalukan memang, seolah-olah dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri (sebetulnya, memang).

Ah, masih ingat juga dia, dengan pucat pasi yang sempat menguasai wajah remaja rambut coklat itu, sebelum merah muda menyepuh manis, merayap pada pipi.

( _Menggemaskan._ )

.

Hari-hari kedepannya diliputi senang, sedikit sedih, dan banyak rahasia, yang salah satunya menjelaskan kenapa Sora memucat kala dia memproklamasikan dirinya sebagai seorang penggemar _Oohara Sora_ (katakan, dia merasa senang, bahwa Sora _percaya_ padanya, menjelaskan sebuah ketakutan di masa lalu bukan hal yang mudah, dia tahu). Satu tahun berlalu dan sosok-sosok baru bermunculan, mengisi hari-hari remajanya sebagaimana Sora (kehadiran sosok-sosok yang membuatnya sedikit tenang karena mereka tidak akan mencuri Sora darinya). Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, begitu banyak yang terjadi, dari sebuah grup musik yang dibuat mendadak sampai dengan menjadi seorang musisi idola. Sora masih bermanja-manja padanya, Ren dan Nozomu yang terbiasa dengan program televisi. Semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

.

_benarkah?_

_._

_"Mori! Mori! Jadi besok Soushi mengajakku jalan-jalan! Aku harus pakai baju apa?"_

_"Mau ngapain? Entahlah hehe, pokoknya dia mengajakku saja sih. Mungkin dia sedang banyak uang?"_

_"Ah... AH. Besok perayaan jadian kami!"_

_._

Oh, dalam delusi sempurnanya, **Oohara Sora adalah milik Arihara Morihito**. Bukan Kagurazaka Soushi.

.

Realitanya, Oohara Sora adalah _milik_ , **_kepunyaan_** , seorang Kagurazaka Soushi.

.

Dalam hatinya, ada gelap, tanpa sosok tapi bermata hijau, yang berbisik. Kenapa? Kenapa bukan dia? Bukankah sosok yang dipercaya Sora adalah dia? Bukankah selama ini dia yang menyokong Sora, selalu? Dia selalu yang membela Sora. Dia yang selalu memanjakan Sora. Bukankah Soushi sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia harus berhenti memanjakan Sora? Tapi kenapa Sora tidak mengerti?

Semuanya disembunyikan rapat dengan senyuman tanpa membuka kelopak mata. Dengan dongkol, bibirnya masih berucap, mencoba memberikan sebuah respons meski nyatanya monster bermata hijau itu menggerogoti tenggorokannya. Timpang senyum diberikan sebelum Sora menghilang dari ruang tengah asrama bersama sosok lain, yang dengan mudahnya merangkul bahu itu.

.

 _Fanaa_ , adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seluruh perasaan Arihara Morihito pada Oohara Sora.

.

(Dan juga pada takdir yang mempermainkannya, _benci_.)

.

(Arihara Morihito tidak bisa menjawab kenapa dia masih mengukirkan nama Oohara Sora dihatinya,

karena dia membencinya, mencintainya, membencinya... Karena telah menghancurkan Morihito dengan cintanya sendiri.)

.

 _ **fanaa / فناء**_ (urdu, n.) - _destruction of the self; “destroyed in love”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INI APAAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH bodo amat aku mau rebahan aja
> 
> /nangis


	2. гибель (gibel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kalau memang dengan begini, mereka akan lebih bahagia, maka Sora pun akan baik-baik saja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-origin au (....)

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk seorang Oohara Sora.

Kaki-kaki tergantung yang terbalut oleh sepatu putih itu mengayun pelan. Mengikuti semilir angin yang datang, berembus, memanjakan sang pemilik kaki dengan menyapu pelan pipi dan jurai coklat kemerahan panjang yang setia membingkai wajah. Pasang manik mata memandang, menatap sosok serupa tapi tak sama, perawakan yang terbagi, tubuh kecil dengan pewarnaan sama. Yang berbeda dari mereka hanyalah panjang rambut serta fakta bahwa yang satu sedang terduduk di sebuah bingkai jendela, menikmati angin; dan salah seorang lagi sedang terduduk di atas ranjang putih, tertawa bahagia setiap kali mendengarkan guyonan dilemparkan dari salah satu sosok dengan rambut coklat muda dan sesekali mencubit gemas sosok dengan rambut abu-abu yang memandangnya khawatir.

( _"Tidak apa-apa Ren, aku akan baik-baik saja kok!"_ )

Ujung bibir yang berambut panjang itu tertarik, membentuk senyum, sarat arti tapi juga pandangnya menyahdu. Manik mata berpindah fokus, bergulir menatap sosok yang masih terduduk di ranjangnya. Sedikitnya geli mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sosok yang membuatnya merasa menatap cermin.

( _"Sora-senpai yakin tidak mau memberitahu mereka?"_ )

Ujung bibir tertekuk ke bawah; hilang sudah segala jejak bahagia yang sempat mampir di sana. Sementara si rambut coklat menyikut pelan abu-abu yang sepertinya masih berharap bahwa yang dipanggilnya dengan Sora-senpai itu akan mencoba untuk berbicara. Sejenak, hanya pias yang menjadi ekspresi "Sora"; yang dengan cepat ditutupi dengan senyum, sedikit getir dan berat, begitu dipaksakan, dan suara kecil, mencicit.

( _"Kalau memberitahu mereka, bukannya aku hanya akan merusak segalanya?"_ )

( _"Tapi senpai--"_ )

( _"Shhh Ren, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik begini."_ )

Memaksa sebuah lengkung senyum untuk kembali tampil, diyakinkalah dua entitas itu untuk kembali. Meninggalkan dua entitas dengan perawakan serupa pinang dibelah dua itu kini saling terdiam, menikmati hening di antara mereka. Ketika cakrawala sudah menjadi hitam, keheningan dipecah oleh suara kecil, namun sarat akan emosi.

( _"SORA-san? Apa SORA-san disana?"_ )

"Hmm?"

( _"Aku lelah."_ )

"Hm..."

( _"Apa aku sudah boleh tidur?"_ )

Sebuah tepukan lembut di keningnya membuat sebuah senyuman muncul pada wajah yang dibanjiri air mata itu. Pelan, coklat kemerahan itu menutup, menyadarkan kepalanya pada pulau kapuk sebelum terbatuk, merasakan sesuatu berusaha keluar dari kerongkongannya. Bunga-bunga krisan putih, _carnation_ , mawar merah, gardenia putih, tulip kuning, dan _primrose_ saling terbatuk. Ditutup dengan setangkai kamelia kuning, bibirnya kembali membentuk senyum.

( _"Tolong jaga mereka untukku, SORA-san."_ )

"... Hm."

( _"Terima kasih."_ )

.

.

.

"Sora-senpaaaai!"

"Nozomu!!!"

Berisik. Telinganya pengang. Tapi senyuman lebar seakan menutupi semua itu. Badannya direngkuh oleh empat sosok sekaligus. Oohara Sora hanya tertawa. Menikmati hangat di dalam dekap orang-orang yang familiar untuknya.

"Sudah aku bilang dia akan baik-baik saja kan, Ren!"

"Hu-uh! Ren-kyun harusnya percaya!"

Gelak tawa terbagi di antara mereka, sebelum bola mata itu bergulir, menatap dua sosok tinggi menjulang di belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua siapa?"

"Teman barunya Nozomu dan Ren?"

"Salam kenal, aku Oohara Sora!"

.

 _ **gibel // гибель** _(russian, n.) - not death, not suicide, but simply ceasing to exist; deteriorating in a way that is painful for others

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perutku sakit, lagi shift, ingin guling-guling rasanya /rebahan
> 
> Intinya, ORIGIN!Sora lagi disebuah familiar yang di mana Sora di familiar itu kena Hanahaki (HAHA). Sora di dunia itu gak mau operasi karena dia gak pengen lupa *piiiip* tapi dia juga tahu nanti dia bikin sedih keluarganya dan teman-temannya, tapi karena dia udah deket kematian, makanya bisa liat ORIGIN!Sora dan ORIGIN!Sora nawarin Sora buat ngegantiin Sora yang di sini.
> 
> (dengan "bayaran" kondisi Sora pas ORIGIN!Sora ambil alih, Soranya udah dioperasi UwU; dan supaya gak menganggu takdir, ORIGIN!Sora juga gak bisa inget pas dia jadi ORIGIN setelah masuk ke tubuh Sora /REPOT)


End file.
